Chocolate Covered Wings: A Lexxy-Anne Ficlet
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Lexxy-Anne is having nightmare's about Serena. Will the nightmare help her save her friend or kill her?


~Chocolate covered Wings~ Teraki WuFang: A Lexxy-Anne Ficlet ~*~NOT FOR THE LIGHT OF HEART~*~  
  
Serena sat on the foot of her bed, watching. Lexxy tossed and turned, she was having a nightmare that Serena had slipped into her thoughts moments ago.  
  
She moaned and gasped in her sleep. Serena closed her eyes. She was watching the nightmare. Lexxy was tied to a cross with red ribbon and wire. She squirmed and was sliced in the arm. She flinched and was sliced against her thigh. She let her tears fall freely. Serena laid under her, at her feet. She was laying on a boulder with a sword of Veena's through her body and half the giant bed stone. Her hand was out-reached and she kept whispering her name. "Lexxy.Lexxy-chan.Lexxy.Lexxy.." Lexxy's eyes looked half crazy as she tried to block it out. Serena opened her eyes and watched as Lexxy sturred from one nightmare to the other. A smirk crossed her face. But her eyes held sorrow and pity. She leaned over Lexxy and kissed her on the lips gently. Lexxy whimpered and the nightmare's were gone. In her dream she was freed from the wire and ribbon and was able to save Serena just in time. A smile crossed her lips as Serena watched them. She snarled at her weakness and flashed out of the room and into the tree outside Lexxy's bed room. "Be grateful angel, next time I will show no pity on your heart."  
  
Lexxy flew around Serena in heaven. They were so happy. They were not rejected I heaven they were loved by the people there and loved by eachother. Serena reached out a plucked one of Lexxy's brown feathers and licked it. She giggled as Lexxy plucked one of her green feathers. They tasted of chocolate, and tasted of mint. There was silence and the sky turned black. The evil Serena took over and pinned Lexxy to the ground of glass and nails. She screamed but the people just watched. Serena ripped her wings apart. Feather by feather. Each released a drop blood until she had non to bleed anymore. Serena stepped out of her body and smiled. She was the cute, funny, fun loving, Serena. But her eyes were full of lust. Lexxy shuttered and waited for it. But it never came. Serena's lust was not for her body.  
  
It was her blood her friend was lusting for.She watched as Serena got on her hands and knee's and lapped at her pool of blood dripping from the stone she was laying on. Veena floated down and chuckled as she plunged her sword into Lexxy. She didn't feel it, but she heard it, and heard the metal grinded against the stone as it went deeper into the boulder. Serena had a wolf-ish look as she took Lexxy's hand and sucked the blood from her fingers.  
  
A snake moved around Serena's neck and pulled her back. She closed her eyes as she was swallowed by snaked and pinned to a cross. The snake's turned red, and into ribbons. Then she smiled at Lexxy, as a single stray wire went around her neck. Lexxy held up her hand and chanted her name, like she had had done to her moments ago. "Serena, Serena.hold on.Serena.no.Serena.Serena.Serena..serrr..reeee..nnnaaa..."  
  
Serena pouted, have stupidly, like she didn't understand. Lexxy moved her fingers around the cross and was able to burn off the ribbons. Serena smiled, then was released. Her body moved forward. Then Lexxy fell it. The last thing holding Serena was the wire. It sliced into her neck and through her bone and out the other side. Serena's body fell down towards Lexxy's in two sections. Lexxy's eyes widened and-  
  
"NOOO!!!" She awoke and gasped. Jade, who was in the closest room to her's, ran in. "Lexxy?!" Lexxy was hugged, but she didn't felt it. She pushed jade away and headed for the bath room. She turned on the shower and tried to wash Serena's blood off her. She relaxed and thought about the drea(-No!) Nightmare carefully. 'If I leave her, she'll never be free.'  
  
*flashback*  
  
Her body moved forward. Then Lexxy fell it. The last thing holding Serena was the wire. It sliced into her neck and through her bone and out the other side. Serena's body fell down towards Lexxy's in two sections. Lexxy's eyes widened and-  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Lexxy jumped as the water went cold. She cried as she curled on the floor of the shower. 'And if I try to save her, then Serena would die.' Lexxy closed her eyes and fell asleep under the chill of the shower's spray. She was having another dream.  
  
Lexxy woke up on the ground of heaven. Her long brown wings moved with the wind. She looked up at an bare cross and didn't dared to blink or move. Her wings were the only things that were free. Free.  
  
Veena eyed Serena as she sat on Verole's lap. She moved her hand along his thigh. He watched, intrigued with the brown feathered she was eating. "Wanna try on Veeroly?" he grinned and let her tongue in his mouth. She grinned and whispered in his ear. "They taste like heaven."  
  
Lexxy awoke and went back to sleep. In the morning she would wake and find a brown feather. But she wouldn't taste it, she'd already had a taste of hell.  
  
The End. 


End file.
